


The Unexpected Encounter 不停有意外的世界

by Herusa



Series: Lofter 50粉點梗活動 [3]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim明戀Spock而全艦都知道只有Spock沒反應, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sweet, 一起來成為Jim的神助攻小天使, 全員歡樂日常向, 甜得蛀牙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 「Leonard，你有可以讓Danny長出貓耳貓尾的藥水嗎？」「沒有，滾！」「Bones，有沒有可以讓Spock開竅的方法？」「有，但你也給我滾！」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Synny、SK  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們任何一人  
> 警告：Post-STB（2263.2）

「Gabriel...」男孩扯扯丈夫的衣角，忍住向後望的衝動。Sylar牽起Danny的手放到口袋裡，這樣的舉動使男孩安心，稍稍減退對後方那有如鬼魂般跟在他們身後的人的恐懼。「那個人到底是什麼呢，為什麼要跟蹤我們？」Danny忍不住在心裡想。 

 

突然，那個人向前跑，殺了他們一個措手不及！他們都不知道那個人是誰，在昏迷之前只見他用兩掌分別拍在兩人的胸口上，口裡說著一句他們聽不懂的話：「死ね。」（去死。） 

 

猛烈的暈眩感從腦中傳出，兩人倒地前一剎那，Sylar把Danny緊緊擁在懷裡，免得他撞到頭或是其他地方而受傷。 

 

感覺已經過了好久好久了，他們才慢慢醒轉，可是一睜開眼時自己就發現已經去了另外一個地方，不是在本來回家的路上。Sylar先是確認Danny在自己身邊，再坐起來看著現在所身處的地方。房間整體的線條簡潔俐落，主色調包括牆壁和床都用上了銀白色，只有地板是淺藍色的。這個地方充斥住各種沒看過的儀器，唯一能識別的就只有床邊的血壓計，而空氣中也有那種既討厭又揮之不去，消毒藥水的味道。「唔...」囈語自身邊傳出，Danny睜開湛藍的雙眼，茫然的搜尋著Sylar所在的位置，安靜的環境使他的能力失靈，只好用聽的去感受周邊的情況。Sylar用五指緊緊扣住Danny的手，連綿不絕的溫暖在兩人之間繾綣，本來緊繃得像隻受驚的貓的Danny放鬆下來。 

 

「哎呀你們醒了！」從轉彎處拐進他們附近的女孩驚奇的拔高聲線，她穿著藍色的裙子，胸口掛住的銀色章中有一個縷空的十字，隨後拿出一個像是摺疊式電話的東西，翻開蓋子說話：「呼叫McCoy，兩個客人都醒了，麻煩過來一下。」 

 

幾分鐘後一個褐色頭髮，臉臭得一看就知道生人勿近的男人雷厲風行的走進來，手裡拿著一個儀器先是在Danny身上游移再到Sylar身上。男人鬆了口氣，肌肉繃緊的雙肩放鬆下來，把手裡的PADD遞到Sylar眼前。「放心，你們每項指數都很標準，只是...」McCoy在護士小姐耳邊問了些東西，不需要動用超能力也知道McCoy是在問他們的名字。「只是Mr. Gray你的腦震盪有點嚴重，所以一定要多休息。然後Mr. Val...Valdessecchi手上的一點皮肉傷，用真皮再生器弄弄就好了。你這個星期每晚10點都要來醫療灣向我報到。」 

 

Danny朝McCoy輕輕點頭，這時，McCoy褲袋裡的通訊器鳴了幾聲，裡面傳出跟Danny一樣的聲音：「Bones，讓他們過去會議室，我跟Spock現在過去。」 

 

「艦長想和你們見面。」McCoy指著通訊器帶點不耐煩的說，Sylar一頭霧水，他聳聳肩，超他媽的肯定他們已經不在地球上了，而是來到了有宇宙旅行的未來，基於好奇心作祟，他一定要看看那個艦長是何方神聖。Danny扶起Sylar，兩人並肩前行，McCoy覺得不可理喻的同時又大開眼界，原來兩三個世紀前的人的潮流是在光天化日之下非禮自己的伴侶！ 

 

該死的他看到Sylar的手抓在Danny的屁股上，雖然自己還是十分超級極之跟那隻瀏海大地精不對盤，但他還是忍不住要套用Spock的一句話：「這是不符合邏輯的。」

 

洗澡時來順便洗眼好了。

 

Chapel瞥見McCoy的表情忍不住掩著口笑起來，她向兩人招手，示意他們跟過來：「Leonard他最討厭情侶在他面前放閃，來這邊。」然後他們走進電梯，Chapel在面板上印下掌紋，再輸入樓層。 

 

「我們已經結婚了。」Danny倚在Sylar身旁說。Chapel驚喜的睜大眼睛，帶點興奮的恭喜他們。同時又想到假如艦橋上那兩個也能有點自覺那實在是太好了。 

 

電梯的門滑開，兩個模糊的身影坐在那一大片落地窗前，窗外是絢麗的星雲，天藍的光映在眾人的臉上，明亮得如同Danny的雙眼。Chapel把他們帶到桌子面前後只說了一句「艦長」就回去了。「你好我是James T. Kirk，USS Enterprise，這艘星艦的艦長。你們可以叫我Jim。」坐在右邊的男人站起伸出手跟他們握了下，Sylar給Danny拉開椅子後，自己才坐下去。在桌子之下兩人的手很明顯是在打打鬧鬧，Jim覺得有點尷尬，又想起自己每次看到佇在身邊的那根木頭時都不由得有點恨鐵不成鋼，自己跟木頭都是啦。 

 

「請叫我Gabriel，然後他是Danny，我的丈夫。」聽到跟自己和木頭長得一模一樣的兩人已經成婚時Jim頓了頓，然後波瀾不驚的指著身旁坐得端正的人：「他是Spock，我們的大副。」 

 

「為什麼我們在這裡...？」Danny輕聲問，似是想掩蓋自己哽咽的聲音。Jim搖頭：「你們突然出現在艦橋上，還以爲你們是入侵者，Bones來確認過後才知道你們進入了假死狀態，立刻把你們送到醫療灣搶救。之後從你們的口袋裡找到你們的身分證，你們居然是200多年前的人，肯定是因爲某些原因才來到這裡的吧。」 

 

男孩心裡充滿疑問的點頭，Sylar在一旁默然不語，靜靜的坐在那看著Jim和Spock身後的星空。Spock開口，主動打破尷尬的沈默：「我會為你們安排房間，明天早上1000的時候會有人帶你們參觀企業號。因我在二十分鐘後要到艦橋當值，請容我先行離開。」說罷，Spock頷首，雙手拿著PADD背在身後。 

 

「歡迎登艦。」Jim笑得燦爛，星辰彷彿因此黯淡起來。 

 

他們跟艦長回到甲板上，Sylar注意到船員主要都是穿著紅藍黃色的衣服，在三人身邊穿梭來回的其他船員好奇的眼神在Danny的身上流連，幾個女生暗暗大呼「那個跟艦長長得一樣但相比之下看起來單純很多的男孩子」很可愛，被聽覺靈敏的Sylar瞪了他們一眼後才收斂一點。 

 

「來，這邊。」Jim指著房門，然後在門邊的面板上輸入了一些代碼，再示範如何用面板開門。「先讓系統記錄你們的指紋，兩根食指頭放在這邊......」記錄好指紋後，房門自動向左滑開，Jim打開房裡衣櫥，看著裡面掛得整齊的衣服滿意的微笑。「這裡有替換的衣服，Gabriel穿黃色，Danny穿藍色，免得有些天兵神將把我和Danny搞混。別驚訝，他們真的會！」 

 

「Jim...這裡的隔音如何？」Danny搔搔後腦勺，視線投向地上，紅著臉問。 

 

「為什麼要這樣問？」 

 

「因爲Gabriel是我丈夫。」 

 

「該死，我應該知道的。」Jim露齒微笑的想著，開始為自己的愛情（以及性）生活擔憂。 

 

他們不知道這個房間的隔壁的鄰居其實就是Jim，身為艦長防人之心不可無，把來歷不明的客人安置在艦長和大副附近是符合邏輯的。只是...Danny突然問到這種問題Jim也不知道要不要回答，只好隨便「嗯」了一下搪塞過去。這一下份量極重的「嗯」帶給如膠似漆的兩人的信息就是：「這房間的隔音超級好」。 

 

艦上的時間一到晚上十點，Sylar向McCoy報到完回房間時Jim就想哭了，第二天早上六點要值班的他被隔壁吵到怎麼再輾轉反側都睡不著，即使是把自己的房間調成完全隔音，自己的腦袋裡還是會自己播出那可怕的呻吟聲，好比在考試時腦中自動放歌那樣可惡。這樣跟用第三身的角度看自己被Spock操著根本就沒分別，唯一一個小小的分別就是Danny是叫著Gabriel的名字，自己......卻不知道有沒有機會跟Spock談個轟轟烈烈的戀愛。 

 

「吵死了！！我幹嘛要挖洞給自己跳！！！」Jim大叫，煩人的噪音穿過忘了關門的相連浴室到Spock的房間，打斷對Spock來說十分重要的冥想。 

 

天啊，不管是是芥末日還是被外星人扼住脖子都沒現在那麼折磨，這簡直就是宇宙間天大的笑話，堂堂一個星聯艦長居然像個小女生般煩惱自己跟大副的愛情。 

 

Spock揚起眉毛，走進浴室在分隔兩間房間的牆上探頭看了眼剛剛大吼大叫完頹然坐在床上，頭髮被自己抓亂的Jim，有點像以前在地球上看過的金毛尋回犬。 

 

這樣的Jim有點可愛，Spock不得不承認。 

 

而Jim最後決定戴上耳機放點音樂才試著入睡，也許真的要用馬克筆在他們的門上寫一句：「隔壁有耳喔(thumbs up)」。 

 

一牆之隔的另一間房間裡。 

 

Gabriel替Danny解開在他身上留下痕跡的繩子，他們外出為的就是那邪惡的東西，既然艦長親口說隔音很好，自然就可以做一些大家都懂的事啦。 

 

Danny伸展被束縛已久的雙手，倒在床上，因為太累的關係所以很快就睡著了。 

 

他們來到企業號的第二天，被一個男性的機械聲音在準時0900把他們叫醒。梳洗完畢換好衣服開門時，一個穿著紅衫，看起來精神飽滿的男士站在外面等候他們。 

 

「你們好呀我是Montgomery Scott。」濃厚的蘇格蘭口音從Scotty口中流淌，Danny好像在他身上聞到烈酒的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是芥末日是一個梗不是錯字，用這個只是想表達其實這種一點都不是煩惱因為Jim本來就Spock的T'hy'la喲


	2. Chapter 2

「賤長叫我來帶你們參觀我最心愛的銀女士。」Scotty拍拍胸口，然後轉身向前走，因為艦上有好幾層甲板都是船員的艙房，所以就略去，倒是直接帶了他們去餐廳那層（Danny很努力的在記著餐廳在第幾層第幾區），說：「你們想吃多少都可以，因為是客人，不過我們就不行了，還在服役呢。」 

 

一聽到想吃多少都可以時Danny的眼睛就亮了，Scotty自豪的摸著鼻子一笑，走到複製機前，只要在屏幕上按你想吃的東西，它就會自動做出來。Sylar聽了Scotty的解說後試著使用複製機，原來23世紀的東西也挺人性化挺易用的，不同款的食物被有條不紊的分類著，假如想不到想吃什麼的話，電腦還會提供餐單。 

 

用過早餐後Scotty再帶他們去了其他船員進行娛樂活動的地方，包括預約長期爆滿的全息影像室、健身房、還有對Danny來說相當重要的閱覽室。Scotty只帶了他們去正常人感興趣的地方，輪機室實驗室那類的地方，他們怎麼看都不會有興趣吧。而且輪機室那麼重要，稍有一點大意出了什麼差池整艦人都得一起陪葬。 

 

「這個閱覽室是讓大家學習看書的地方，書架上有幾百本賤長私人提供的紙本書，都是古董，別弄壞了！」Scotty抽出星聯法律的手抄紙本書，放到Danny手上，Sylar肯定他們看到了錢包裡Danny以前那張一臉幾千年沒睡過覺的學生證。「我們有把所有書建檔，向著PADD說『唸出書的名字的第幾頁』電腦就會唸給你聽。如果努力點在這裡唸個博士回來也不是不可能的。」Danny掂量手中的書，看起來不太厚很快就看得完，於是就塞到Sylar的手裡讓他幫自己拿。 

 

Scotty走到電梯前，兩人跟在他後面，Danny的手被Sylar牽得緊緊的。「我們這裡很自由的，除了輪機室之外其他地方都能去，我要回去做例行檢查，遲點再見！」語畢Scotty走進電梯跟他們揮手。過了幾秒後，全艦廣播從他們頭頂上響起：「This is your Captain speaking，再五個小時後我們將會停泊大犬座的基地整修，大家可以放兩天的離艦假，好好享受假期吧！Kirk out。」 

 

在兩人身邊停下聽廣播的船員全部都下意識的握拳輕聲的YES！ 

 

兩人對視一眼，Sylar的臉掛上不懷好意的笑容。 

 

Jim值完兩個班次後，偷偷駭進了McCoy的儲物櫃，在櫃裡拿了一打地球啤酒，想跟Danny來個men’s talk，誠心向Danny學泡Spock的方法。他回到房間換上睡衣，拿著啤酒在Danny的房間前敲了幾下。 

 

「進...進來。」房間裡傳來一把微弱的聲音，Jim按下開門的按鈕，Danny的雙手被繩子綁在身後，上身趴在床上下身撅起，Sylar拿著小皮鞭揮在他身上，殷紅的痕跡刺激著Jim的眼球。 

 

他決定默默退出去，他們壓根就沒聽到敲門聲，而Danny也不是叫Jim進去。 

 

真是愉快的假期開端。 

 

Jim神色自若的抱住那打啤酒回到隔壁自己的房間坐在地上，靠在床邊打開其中一罐啤酒一飲而下，苦澀的液體落到肚裡。他發誓他沒有想跟Spock做那些Sylar對Danny做的事，綁起來打這類的全部都沒有。一打酒被Jim一個人全部喝完，他還嫌那酒勁太弱，自己再開了一瓶威士忌，倒在杯裡把酒放到微弱的燈光下，瞇起雙眼再舉起杯子把烈酒倒進口裡，灼熱感流過喉嚨。之後他醉得歪七扭八的倒下， 就這樣睡在冰冷的地上，怎麼被人架到床上再被貼心的拉好被子彷彿成了人生中最大的謎，沒有之一。 

 

討厭的鬧鐘把Jim從美好得想一直沈溺在裡面的夢裡拉回現實，在夢裡他看到自己左手擁著一個長髮Spock的腰，右手抱著把瀏海弄成以前龐克風格並畫上眼線的Spock。那兩個Spock都火辣到不行！Jim的小帳篷都支起來了，他在床上解決過這尷尬的場面後，跑進廁所在牆邊偷看。 

 

Spock又在冥想，穿上袍子坐得筆直的背對Jim，看了一會兒後覺得很無聊，Jim就安靜的走回去刷牙，沒料到熟悉的聲音會背後響起。 

 

「艦長，容我指出偷窺下屬的生活是不符合邏輯的。」Jim被嚇得出了一身冷汗，心裡有鬼又不敢轉身直視Spock那總是嚴肅認真的雙眼。「我...呃...只是想看看大副醒了沒，你為什麼知道？」天啊這謊簡直爛得Jim自己都不敢直視！ 

 

「瓦肯人的聽力是地球人的三倍，Jim我以為你知道？」一切都聽得很清楚，包括那平穩的呼吸聲以及漸漸加速的心跳。 

 

「知道...」 

 

「請艦長下次要要再犯了。」語畢Spock回到自己的浴室，鎖上門。Jim有如被獵食者嚇得丟掉半條命的小動物一樣，呼出屏息已久的氣。然後他換上乾淨的制服跑到傳送點把船員分批次傳送到Laelaps基地，在基地裡有可以到Canis Major太空站的穿梭機，那裡是星聯一個重要的交通樞紐，因為是在天狼星的附近。 

 

McCoy和Jim都在私下給Danny塞了共四百點信用點，不約而同的暗示Danny去買點酒回來，其他剩下的可以拿去買喜歡的東西，因為好醫官發現一打啤酒從自己的儲物櫃消失了，真不知道是哪個無賴呢。 

 

四人坐在穿梭機上，Jim坐在靠窗的位置教對面的Danny用PADD，而一臉不安的McCoy和摟住Danny腰的Sylar各自坐在感情好得像失散多年的孖生兄弟的兩人旁邊大眼瞪小眼。 

 

到了Canis Major後，Jim拉著McCoy往酒吧街的方向走去，而在太空站無所事事的另外兩人決定先在附近隨便逛逛。走著走著，一對晶瑩剔透的藍色戒指吸引了Sylar的眼球，他拿起其中一隻，認真看了下，發現這種似是玻璃的材質根本未曾出現過在21世紀的地球上。老闆從店裡走出，看著他們挑的戒指，說那是用55 Cancri e採的材料做的，10點信用點讓他們買走。 

 

Danny二話不說的答應，剛剛在機上時Jim有說1點信用點等於他們那個年代的一美金，10美金買一對戒指怎麼看都不錯。老闆用掃描器掃過Danny 手上的PADD後，Sylar接過那對戒指後直接執起Danny的左手替他在無名指戴上戒指，然後Danny拿起另一隻戒指替Sylar替上，簡單的動作在每一刻都洋溢著愛和喜悅。 

 

由於是突發的兩天登岸假，大部分船員在晚上時都是選擇回到艦上睡（除了有些人爛醉得躺在路邊還吐在自己的鞋子上），Canis Major有太多登機口，他們差點上了去天狼星的穿梭機，Jim及時把他們拉回去Laelaps的登機口，看到Danny和Sylar手上拿著的兩打酒雙眼發光。 

 

「Danny！」在傳送室門外，Jim拉著Danny的手同時看到無名指上閃爍耀眼的藍色光環，「你等下有空嗎？」Danny認真想了下，Sylar也沒說什麼於是就回應：「有啊，怎麼了嗎？」 

 

「等下可以跟你聊天嗎？Men’s talk?」原來只是想聊天嗎，Danny還以為發生了什麼大事，聳聳肩點頭，「當然。」Jim彎起眼角的笑著，說2200的時候準時會在他們的房間門口等Danny。 

 

Danny的肩被Jim摟住，Jim帶他坐電梯上了很多層，電梯門打開後就開口說「保安系統，艦長請求進入」之類的話，然後就進入了那個聽起來範圍很大的空間。 

 

「我們在哪？」 

 

「艦橋，這裡不會有人打擾我們。我想問你跟Gabriel...是怎麼在一起的？」聽完Jim的問題後他抬頭看著天花，嘴角的笑意毫無保留的綻放，結婚五年，能走到這確實不簡單。Jim被Danny發自內心的笑容搔得心裡癢癢的，自己也很想擁有這種自兩人之間散發的幸福，只是感覺離那一刻還遠得很，遙遙無期呢。「是他先追我的，我答應的時候他樂得抱住我轉圈，像一個長不大的孩子。」Jim一口氣喝了接近半瓶啤酒，他擦乾嘴角躺到地上，臉上的表情寫滿「老子有心事」。Danny拿起獵戶座清酒，試了一口，那味道烈得他受不了，只好放下玻璃瓶，「Jim你是想追Spock嗎？」 

 

「你怎麼知道的！你知道嗎我之前對他用上各種明示暗示，在他面前說什麼沒有你我可怎麼辦啊之類的話，有他在的場合也經常彎腰舔唇他也沒反應！Danny你來評評理吧，該死的瓦肯人，看來我要把行動升級了......」Jim覺得驚訝又憤怒，Danny的心水怎麼那麼清！不是說Spock很聰明嗎？遲鈍成那樣會不會覺得愧對自己的智商？然而男孩只是笑笑並沒有說什麼話，總不能告訴Jim自己是超能力者吧，只好跟Jim說自己和Gabriel一定會成為他的助攻。「拜托你們了！！」Danny的雙手被Jim溫熱的手掌包裹住，那雙閃耀著銀河的光芒、太陽的火的眼重新燃起。 

 

把帶去艦橋的酒都喝完後，Jim把醉醺醺的Danny拉回他們住的甲板，費盡力氣阻止Danny咬他的腿同時往勝利的大門敲打，救星把Danny抱起放到床上，尷尬的跟臉色同樣紅的Jim點頭。 

 

Jim在艦內的PADD通訊網絡建了一個群組，除了Spock之外誰都加進去，將Sylar跟Danny的名稱都設為「神助攻大天使」。 

 

艦上的女孩暗喜，看來艦長終於要出手了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lealaps：希臘神話中可以獵到世界上所有獵物的獵犬。
> 
> Canis Major：大犬座。
> 
> 55 Cancri e：巨蟹座55e，傳說中整個星球都是鑽石的太陽系外行星。


	3. 巧克力攻防戰

在Lealaps基地停泊的第二天，除了少數回到天狼星探親的船員外其他人都已經從Canis Major回到基地上，幾個不聽話喝得醉倒在地上的船員被上級叫了去訓話，正在服役的軍人躺在地上吐自己一身實在是太不像話了，Jim把他們送到駐基地長官的辦公室門前，投以一個「活該，叫你們不知自制」的眼神後頭都不回的回到艦上。

 

  
這時群組裡已經起完一個又一個的哄，Jim從最上面的記錄開始看起，也難怪聊天室裡的對話被刷得那麼快，裡面可是有700多人呀！裡面的內容大多都是圍繞著他們認識的其他星艦的船員八卦，什麼五月花號即將要被解體、隔壁精進號哪對帥哥快要結婚了、又或者是31區暗地裡重修復仇號但只在軍官間流傳的傳聞。

 

  
等等，重修復仇號？Jim不滿的皺了下眉頭，Khan那時候開著這隻比企業號大上幾乎五倍的無畏級戰艦重創銀女士後再墜在艦隊總部使自己死了一段時間的可怕經歷可沒那麼容易忘記，這種戰艦的存在本身就違反了星聯的提倡，他媽的上頭到底在搞什麼鬼啊？

 

  
那個消息是文書士Rita說的，Jim私自找了她聊天，她說是在北落師門基地服役的少校男朋友私下跟她說的。Jim認真又頭痛的想了一下，雖然自己不介意隻身跑到艦隊的上將面前說服，但以31區那群人做事的習慣，他真的有機會，不，是一定會被31區秋後算賬，那個瓦肯少校跟Rita提到這件事肯定知道她一定會說出來，那些尖耳朵小妖精耍手段真的很棒。Jim決定先跟Spock商量一下，再決定之後怎麼應對，他又給自己找了一個跟Spock獨處的機會啦。

 

  
過了一會後聊天室有人問起這個群組的用處，Jim未看先猜是男性的船員，他猜對了！然後勾起嘴角，快速的在PADD上打字。

 

  
【很屌很屌的艦長】Kirk：我要追Spocky了，大家幫我想點方法吧！！事成之後我親自請你去酒吧，喝多少喝什麼都可以（喝醉我不管你自行負責）;）

 

【拿古董鋼筆捅人的文書士】Rita：@Sigma 看我猜中了！！！！Jimmy要拿出身為賤長的氣勢！

 

【萬能輪機長】Scotty：賤長，Keenser說你可以用他的鼻涕把Spock的門溶解

 

【神助攻大天使．左】Gabriel：Jim壁咚Spock試試看？

 

【神助攻大天使．右】Dannyboy：壁咚有用！我也被Gabriel咚過

 

【拿古董鋼筆捅人的文書士】Rita：然後呢！！

 

【神助攻大天使．左】Gabriel：沒有然後

 

【養花養草養貓貓的科研組】Tommy：Captain要不要試試給Spock灌高濃度巧克力？75度那種？然後你就可以趁Spock吃醉時嘿嘿嘿，先上了再算 :D

 

【地上最強天下最好的醫生】Leonard：煩。直接脫光光在尖耳朵妖怪的床上等不就好了？別，別跟我說我一點都不想知道　 x(　噁心

 

【很屌很屌的艦長】Kirk：＠Leonard　Bones！假如事成我天天去醫療灣躺著，你給我打針時再也不叫

 

【地上最強天下最好的醫生】Leonard：滾x( 懂不懂醜字怎麼寫？

 

【拿古董鋼筆捅人的文書士】Rita：會寫就不是賤長了信我。

 

  
看著在聊天室裡打成一片的大家Jim會心微笑，從未試過認真追一個人的他在這方面又單純又傻，仔細思考了下後，感覺巧克力那方法真的有可能創造奇跡！Jim跑到複製機前把巧克力的濃度調到80度，再將數量填上24。Jim心滿意足的抱著那兩打巧克力回到自己房間，打開冰箱全部扔進去。摩拳擦掌只為今晚！Jim給Spock傳了個信息，簡單說明了情況，約他2200的時候在艦長房間見面。Spock不虞有詐的答應，不過要談正事是真的，只是談話的過程會有點巧克力助性......助興。

 

  
一向準時的瓦肯人穿著禁欲型的袍子在Jim的門口等著，他開門時看著Spock嚥下一口口水，再不吞他怕口水會滴到大副身上，他要嚴謹的阻止這件事發生！

 

  
Jim讓Spock坐在自己的床上，自己在人家面前緩緩的彎身打開冰箱拿出準備好的巧克力，美好的曲線一覽無遺，Spock有點不耐煩的說：「Jim請說重點。」

 

  
「Rita跟我說31區準備重建復仇號，」他撕開包裝遞到Spock手上，對方接過但沒有吃。「於是想問你意見如何？幫我吃點好嗎我下午時按錯了。」Spock挑起疑惑的眉，動作優雅的把手上的巧克力放到口裡。Jim緊張的盯住Spock，很好他開始吃了。

 

  
「就我所知復仇號的存在已經了違反多項條約，但是我想知道這個情報的真實性？」本來看著地面的Spock突然面向Jim，他心虛的避開那眼神：「Rita的男朋友是瓦肯人，你們不是不說謊的嗎？」Spock陷入沈思，照Jim所言，31區準備重修復仇號應該是真的，以他倆的軍階要動搖到那個政策實在是有點難度。

 

  
Jim偷偷觀察著Spock手上已經被吃了一半的巧克力，心裡樂得開花，自己離推倒大副的日子不遠了，但他卻沒注意到自己已經吃了至少三塊，苦澀的味道在肚子裡翻絞成一團，Jim面帶笑容的挺過去再咬下手裡剩餘的半塊巧克力。

 

  
Spock吃的其實沒有比Jim少，但他還是淡定的坐著，把PADD放在大腿上單手操作，似是想在星聯的共用資料庫裡找資料。

 

「操！」Jim掩著口跑到廁所裡，順手用力帶上門，Spock被呯的一聲吸引注意力，在緊閉的門後Jim抱著馬桶臉色發白的大吐特吐。

 

「醫生，請你立刻過來Jim的房間，用人類的話來說就是：他看起來快死了。」

 

  
「天殺的！你們又在搞什麼？！等我兩分鐘。」好好的在醫療灣當值又耳根清淨的時候突然聽到大副說艦長「看起來快死了」，無名火起的好醫官暴躁的掛掉通訊器，拿起三錄儀生氣的向Jim的房間殺去。

 

  
讓人他媽的不省心的賤長！還有大副也是！

 

  
Jim側躺在床上蜷縮著身體，哀怨的看著McCoy，嘴唇一點血色都沒有。McCoy坐到Jim身邊用三錄儀在離Jim的肌膚幾厘米的地方上游移。直到三錄儀發出兩下「嗶」聲。

 

  
「你吃太多巧克力了。」McCoy嘆了口氣，吃任何東西過量對身體一定不好，這瘋子肯定是聽了Tommy的提議想用巧克力灌醉Spock吧，「打個營養針就好了。」他補充道。在床上躺著的人猛地睜眼，剛剛Bones好像說了要打針來著？未等Jim開始反抗時他已經拿起無針注射器往他手腕上的靜脈眼明手快的刺下去。

 

  
「呀！」Jim大叫，McCoy只是贈了他一個白眼就站起來為Jim蓋好被子，「乖乖睡一覺明天就沒事了，Spock幫忙照顧他一下。」McCoy交代好醫療官愛的命令，離開Jim的房間時看了Spock一眼。Spock沒有理他，只是一臉擔憂的注視著背對他睡著的Jim。

 

  
McCoy沒好氣的搖頭，早已經掉入過愛情的墳墓又從裡面爬出來的他看過無數次這樣的眼神。大概真的有什麼在兩人心裡萌芽了，又或者不只萌芽這麼簡單而是已經長成一棵小小的樹苗。

 

  
營養針裡混合了輕劑量的鎮定劑，Jim睡得很好，好得不知道Spock在他的床邊坐了一整晚。

 

  
「早啊，你為什麼在這？」Jim起床第一眼就看見Spock的側面，微微彎曲的腰顯示他正在處於一個放鬆的狀態，Jim差點就想仿效睡公主吻在王子的臉上，幸好還有理智叫住他。

 

  
「我只是遵循醫生的醫囑。」Spock醒過來，回頭看著笑容滿面的艦長，臉上浮現淺得不顯眼的笑意，即使如此Jim還是捕捉到那種放下心頭大石後的痛快。Jim曾經很不滿為什麼Pike要把他跟Spock湊成同事，他們又沒感情又冷淡，雖然是上級但和藹可親的Pike只說了這句話： **「瓦肯人並不是沒有感情，而正正是因為感情比人類還要深厚充沛，才要藏起來。」**

 

  
「Spock我想要PADD。」Jim從被窩裡伸出手，Spock從床頭櫃拿起PADD放到他手中，他給Scotty傳了封郵件。

 

  
「Scotty，你之前不是說開發組缺人嗎，現在我給你調派一個人，藍衫科研組的Tommy Wyvern。」

 

  
確定對方已經收到好再傳給Tommy：「即日起到年底會把你調到開發組，請在今天早上十一點準時到工程部報到，Mr. Scott會另外給你排班。」

 

  
「Jim，以我所知今天McCoy給你安排了一天病假，並叫我在你睡醒的時候再把他叫過來。」Spock看了看手上的PADD，正打算呼叫醫療官時被Jim制止。

 

  
「讓我再睡一會。」Jim拉住Spock的手。

 

  
輕微觸電的感覺傳遍Spock一身，想要把電流拂開，卻只會使他更加在意這強烈又一早知道的感覺。Jim笑著鬆手，翻過身再次背對Spock，躲進被窩裡偷偷打開聊天室，在PADD上打了幾隻字。

 

  
【很屌很屌的艦長】Kirk：我摸到Spocky的手了 *shy

 

【拿古董鋼筆捅人的文書士】Rita：喔喔恭喜賤長！手感如何？

 

【神助攻大天使．右】Dannyboy：Spock先生的手摸起來觸感會跟Gabriel一樣嗎”3”

 

【很屌很屌的艦長】Kirk：軟軟的暖暖的～  
喂Danny！我怎麼知道Gabriel的手摸起來怎樣！我摸了絕對會死於非命的！

 

帶著疲憊又尚未完全恢復的身體，Jim很快就再次入睡，　Spock等他完全睡熟之後就呼叫了McCoy然後走去艦橋當值，被McCoy指定為代理艦長的他也是逼不得已，本來他還想帶書到Jim房間邊陪伴他邊閱讀。

 

  
McCoy聽到Spock的呼叫時鬆了口氣，立刻趕到Jim的房間，而Jim在睡夢中想起一些很重要的事：用吃巧克力吃到吐來換摸到Spock的手，這樣想想自己好像也沒有虧損啊！Tommy也是功臣之一呢自己怎麼發神經就把人家調到紅衫組去了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五月花號：STXI裡被Nero打掉的炮灰艦之一
> 
> 精進號：STID裡出現過一幕的紅色艦
> 
> 復仇號：就是STID裡Marcus開來把企業號撞出曲速場那隻黑色艦


	4. 進擊（但失敗）的Jimmy

在Jim旁邊的房間裡。 

 

「寶貝，我想看你穿這個。」Sylar其實在他們去情趣用品店時再偷偷買了一套衣服，天殺的女僕內衣，還有一條若隱若現的薄紗圍裙。Danny抗拒的耍手想要去看書，他知道Sylar又在給他穿奇怪的東西了。 

 

「來嘛！」男人瞪著水汪汪的雙眼，用可憐兮兮的眼神看他，可惜Danny見不到他的表情，不然他一定會 答應的。 

 

Danny搖頭，避開丈夫熾熱又急切的眼神，Sylar只好把他放走，在心裡盤算著晚上時用硬上的方法來逼Danny穿。男孩還沒走出門口時Sylar就已經改變了心意，用很久沒活動過的念力把Danny拽回去。 

 

「喂你！幹嘛！」Danny被逼坐在床邊，全身動彈不得，Sylar故意放慢動作把他的褲子內褲脫下，換上Danny覺得嘔心的吊帶襪，男人外表冷靜，內心澎湃的捧起Danny被黑絲襪包裹住的雙足，吻在腳背上。 

 

「混蛋！」McCoy用醫生的最高權限破門而入，用自己本身的霸氣姿態把門爆開，房間裡的兩人不約而同地用疑惑的眼神看著跑得上氣不接下氣的McCoy，McCoy花了幾秒才理清思想——跑錯隔壁了。 

 

「對不起我...」 

 

一串像滾動字幕的字從McCoy腦裡閃過：Jim有跟他說過千萬不要把自己是他們鄰區的事實說給兩人聽，「不然只好勉為其難地請你再做一次代理艦長囉。」那是McCoy一個不願回想的記憶，真可怕啊！ 

 

「跑錯地方了。」 

 

Sylar有點生氣的點點頭，示意McCoy趕快滾。 

 

McCoy落慌而逃，他一點都不想知道那兩口子在幹什麼，剛剛Sylar抓住Danny那穿上絲襪的雙腿的畫面在腦海中一直浮現而且揮之不去。他沮喪的提著藥箱走到Jim的房間，門都沒敲就直接走進去，假如McCoy也有超能力他大概會不加思索的直接穿牆而入，誓要把可憐的艦長嚇出心臟病。 

 

「有沒有好點？」McCoy用三錄儀在Jim身上掃描，結果顯示他已經沒大礙了。於是McCoy吐了口氣，把儀器收回藥箱裡，給Jim遞上一杯暖水後坐到床邊。 

 

「你絕對不會想知道我看到了什麼。」 

 

Jim放下水杯，想要專心地聽McCoy說他看到了什麼。

 

「我剛進錯房間，就看到穿著黑絲襪的Danny，腳被Gabriel捧住舔。」這無疑對McCoy來說是心靈傷害，你看，單是曖昧期的大副和艦長就已經足夠把他閃瞎了，Sylar和Danny留下的是對McCoy一下又一下的重擊，2 combo 3 combo。 

 

「噢，就這樣？沒別的了？」Jim聳聳肩用不以為意的語氣說，大驚小怪！他還看過隔壁那兩隻在啪啪啪呢。McCoy看到這麼雲淡風輕的表情語氣不用想都知道他一定是看過比這次更誇張的畫面。McCoy不想讓自己的眼睛被再一次閃瞎而受傷，所以就放棄追問了。（但不得不說McCoy自己其實是很羨慕Danny跟Gabriel的，看他們過得這麼甜蜜，而且每天看起來都有新花樣！） 

 

「當然，不然你還想我看完整套嗎？」 

 

Jim托頭認真的想了一會，才面向McCoy問：「喂，你覺得我可以嗎？用絲襪那招？」 

 

McCoy裝作想吐的樣子，他不小心想到自己最好的朋友穿上黑絲襪的畫面，說沒有不安是假的，但倒是想祝福Jim勾引成功一發入魂，省得艦上的單身狗再被全宇宙都覺得他們應該在一起的兩人閃瞎眼。 

 

「去吧孩子，Bones叔叔會好好幫你加油打氣的！」 

 

「好！」 

 

Jim的鬥志燃燒起來，可是要在哪裡找黑絲襪啊？總不能去隔壁問Danny拿吧。 

 

不用看到Jim煩惱的表情就已經知道該做什麼的McCoy早就已經拿出PADD在群裡問，說是戰略用途。「Chapel跟Uhura說她們可以幫你搞一打回來，就是去複製機幫你弄免得你親自過去提著一堆絲襪像個變態一樣。」 

 

「愛你！All hail the Bones！」 

 

Jim正想熊抱他的知心好友時被對方狠狠拒絕了，McCoy說這些話應該是要對Spock說的。嗯，Bones也說得挺有道理。Jim決定再睡一會，然後找Danny他們去吃飯。 

 

「Gab..Gabriel...不要停！Gabriel！啊啊那裡那裡..」 

 

隔壁煩擾的聲音穿透牆壁向著兩人衝去，McCoy 一臉驚恐的把注射器和PADD收到箱子裡提起就掩住耳的問：「你每天都這樣過嗎？」 

 

「我想把他們調到最底層了。」 

 

「可怕，先回去了，這是人待的嗎？」 

 

Jim聳肩，揮手把McCoy送走。接著躺到床上，腦裡的畫面縈繞不散，其實中類似的作戰之前有試過，只不過失敗得連Jim都不敢回想。 

 

「電腦，隔音90%。」 

 

Jim睡了人生中最舒服的覺，醒來後他看了看時間還是地球的下午，結果沒跟到隔壁那兩個人吃飯。而Uhura應該已經值完班了，所以他用有點興奮的姿勢從床上爬起來，把眼耳口鼻都整理過後立刻跑到Uhura房間前等他親愛的通訊官回來。 

 

Uhura跟Chapel原來排到一樣的班，她倆從另外一端走來，不知道是在說什麼說得Uhura掩著嘴笑，而Chapel她拿著一袋用黑色布袋盛著的東西，大概那就是Jim的「戰略用途」了！

 

「Jimmy！」Chapel注意到艦長的存在，向他揮了揮手，Jim舉起手回應。Chapel快步走到他面前，打開布袋：「半打吊帶半打絲襪，有黑有白。」

 

遮掩不住的笑意從Jim上揚的嘴角潺潺流出，Uhura拍拍他的肩膀，舉起大姆指祝他成功。「我定當不負眾望，凱旋歸來！」Jim跟其他人擊過掌後說。

 

戰意燒得最旺盛的Jim，恨不得用艦長的權力把作戰對象立刻召回來，但這時候把Spock叫回來一定會被懷疑的，瓦肯人的智商可是高到可以俯視全宇宙，他的大副那麼聰明...

 

「等等！還不是我的！」Jim咬牙切齒的在心裡上演一場獨角戲。哎呀！一個不留神，企業號那個宇宙第一．我男人是瓦肯人的超屌艦長已經跟思春少女沒分別了。

 

他跟兩個助攻道別後就回到自己房間，急不及待的拆開一包黑絲襪，再從床下拿出在Yorktown買的黑色高跟鞋。

 

費盡心力好不容易把絲襪套到腿上，再穿上一對看起來比天高的高跟鞋，Jim雙腿打顫的從床邊站起，走到鏡子前看著雙腿被拉長到極限看起來很幼的自己，有點滿意的在內心昇起小旗。

 

但Jim想到自己的追遂史時，心裡未免會有些難過。明明自己連「沒有你我可怎麼辦啊？」這種話都敢說出口了，對方一點反應都沒有搞得好像他們之間真的沒可能似的。

 

想到這裡Jim就怨恨難平的用力踩了地板一下，鞋跟撞擊地面的力道使他差點站不穩而仆倒在地。

 

Jim又回到床邊坐下，拿起PADD偷看Spock的值班時間表，還有20分鐘就下班了！

 

每一分每一秒都像一年般那麼難熬，Jim閉上眼認真地聽什麼時候會出現那些穩定的腳步聲，他想對方一打開門就看到自己躺在床上伸直雙腿，肌膚在絲襪裡吹彈可破的樣子。

 

Jim覺得自己真的有點變態。

 

剩下10分鐘，Jim的心臟噗通噗通的加速跳動。他躡手躡腳的跑到Spock長期點燃香薰的房間躺在床單舖得完全沒有一絲皺摺的床上，現在只需要等Spock回來就能開始作戰了！

 

可是這香薰......怎麼越聞越想睡覺？

 

被香氣燻得昏昏欲睡的Jim感覺到自己的意識越來越迷離，睡魔不斷侵擾著精神的防線，就像一根弦，被斬斷後就立刻倒頭就睡。在不知不覺間，他墮在一朵又溫暖又軟的白雲上，啊，地球的雲，多久沒看過呢？Jim歡愉得在雲中打滾，不小心從邊緣掉落，落到蔥綠的草地上，花草伸出它們的葉子在Jim身上這邊搔搔那邊搔搔，惹得他不顧儀態的大笑特笑。

 

「Jim！！」Spock少有的慌亂大叫，他拍在閉眼大笑的Jim的臉上，見他沒反應就把人拉到浴室裡，拿起花灑直接噴到在他全身，冰冷的水逼使身陷幻覺的Jim清醒過來。他睜開眼看著作戰對象面無表情到怒氣沖天的臉，疑惑地眨了眨。對方什麼話都沒說就橫抱起濕透的Jim把他放到床上，自己轉過身背對Jim，因為他不想讓Jim看到他最軟弱，最驚惶的那面。

 

「那種香薰對我們來說可以安定心靈，怡情養性，可是對人類來說是致命的迷幻藥與重劑量安眠藥的混合物，你再多吸過一分鐘你就要......」

 

再一次在我面前死去。

 

Spock欲語還休，捂住肋下跳得揪痛的心，要不是他們的鏈接連上了，要不是自己剛好離房間很近......

 

「Spock，我...只是想跟你告白。」得知自己再一次在死門關被Spock拽回來的Jim嚇得瑟瑟發抖，有如在曲速核那次一樣害怕，從始至終他都沒有想過事情會發展得如此嚴重。

 

「請恕我不能接受你的提議。瓦肯人如此珍愛自己的另一半，絕對不能接受一個輕視自己珍貴的性命的伴侶，請Jim你好好反省。」語畢，Spock頭也不回的回到另一邊的房間，絕情的鎖上浴室的門並設定只有自己的指紋才能解鎖。

 

拿著三錄儀進到Jim房間的McCoy看著他怕得不斷用手背擦去眼裡的淚也不好說些什麼笑他了。


	5. Chapter 5

Jim開始生出自暴自棄的想法，他覺得自己真是丟臉丟到另一個銀河系去了，現在是怎麼了？整個宇宙是不是都想跟自己對著幹？想玩色誘術卻因為吸到天殺的瓦肯蚊香而中了幻覺像個傻子一樣在大笑還被對象狠狠地拒絕了自己誠心誠意的告白。為了跟Spock在一起他也是絞盡腦汁費盡心思，可惜總是有人不領情。 

 

McCoy用力拍在Jim盛滿失意的背上，厲聲教訓他：「是男人就不要哭哭啼啼，你不是宇宙最屌艦長嗎！」Jim脫下使他腳底隱隱作痛的高跟鞋，然後躺在床上，拿起PADD在聊天室簡略掃了一眼，McCoy見狀手裡也不閒著，立刻在他身上掃描。 

 

「放心吧，你體內的劑量會在這幾天內被身體代謝掉自己排出，明天要上班啦，我讓0718幫你排了下午12點到夜晚7點的班。」 

 

Jim隨便又帶點敷衍的點點頭，討厭的安眠劑仍在體內作祟，睡意又來敲門了，暈眩的感覺一下又一下的重擊狠狠落在腦袋中，閉眼前一剎那他聽到Bones爸爸說教般的話。 

 

「要學會接受失敗啊年輕人。」說完這句的同時，McCoy突然想到自己真的很久沒見過Joanna了，之後在北落師門放登岸假期時Joanna會上來跟自己住個幾星期，到時候又可以讓她認識新朋友，想想就覺得很開心。 

 

他哼著歌的想慢慢走回醫療灣，而不知道為什麼旁邊兩小口在吵架，Danny怒氣沖天地撿起落到門外的衣物捲起當成球丟回去，然後氣得直接轉身就走。「Danny！」McCoy及時喊停Danny，不然他只差一步就會撞在小心翼翼地捧著重要的外交禮物的Janice身上，舉手投足都相當優雅的另一位文書士。「呼！嚇死我了！」Janice挑起一邊眉頭打量著雙手垂在腿邊，僵硬地站在原地不知所措的男孩。由於公事繁忙的關係，Janice才看過那兩個意外地遠道而來的客人幾面。 

 

「你看起來很可愛嘛！」Janice把聽說裡面裝著的是已經所剩無幾的地球坦桑原石的盒子放在McCoy手裡，好醫官只得翻個白眼然後無奈地接下，Janice空著那雙保養得宜的手往Danny手感不錯的臉龐上用力捏了幾把。Danny吃痛的瞇眼，雙手又不好意思抓住人家女孩子的手甩開，只好站在那兒任人宰割。Janice被Danny可愛的舉動逗笑了，她托了托那副當作是裝飾品的眼鏡，把包裝精美得使McCoy在上面緊張得留下手汗禮物輕鬆的拿回去後就走向與他們方向相反的路了。 

 

在他們視線範圍消失前，Janice轉過頭大叫：「他真的比JTK可愛多了！」 

 

McCoy托著腮重新認真的參詳眼前的人，的確是比那個麻煩導電體艦長可愛得多，很多倍，直逼幾何級倍數。 

 

「走，來我那邊喝兩杯，反正我要下班了。」McCoy裝作即興的說，其實他想跟Danny聊天已久，不過倒是真的想知道他們幹嘛在吵架，一直都平和得很的Danny還怒得丟東西。 

 

於是McCoy帶著Danny回到醫療灣先值完最後半小時的班，再從桌下拉出一個木箱拿出裡面的琴酒跟兩隻玻璃杯。 

 

他們去了有觀景平台那層甲板，McCoy發現裡面空無一人後就找了個位置坐下倒了兩杯酒，杯中之物在星空下通透晶瑩，許久未沾過美酒的唇特別貪心，好醫官先舉起酒杯呷一口酒。 

 

「所以你跟Gabriel為什麼吵架？」 

 

Danny一口氣灌完那杯高濃度酒精的酒，看得McCoy目瞪口呆，接著開口：「他啊，經常逼我。」McCoy心裡有數，大概也猜到十之八九了，只是他真的禁不住自己小小的好奇心，問是怎麼樣的逼法。 

 

「逼我穿絲襪，逼我穿裙子。」Danny捶了一下桌子，言語間滿是怒氣，雙眼裡的海藍色也燒起了火，「還喜歡舔我的腳，像個變態一樣，不，他就是變態！！我他媽的跟了個變態結婚！Bones我現在跟他離婚還來得及嗎？」 

 

好吧，好奇心的確會害死貓，McCoy聽到他最不想聽到的答案，什麼狗屁變態離婚結婚聽起跟炫耀沒分別，都是在虐待單身男人。 

 

「真受不了你們......」McCoy聽著Danny的抱怨喃喃自語，他誠心的打從心底不想當這兩對狗男男的愛情顧問，真的不想當。 

 

「而且他還每次都射在我臉上逼我舔。要不是就是在裡面，要我自己在他面前清理乾淨。」 

 

夠了！！！！！！不要再說了！！！！！！ 

 

McCoy痛苦的捏了捏自己的眉心，他能不能裝聽不到然後無視從Danny口裡蹦出的話？

 

Danny看不見McCoy驚恐的表情，於是就繼續大吐苦水，McCoy晃了晃瓶裡的酒，繼續幫自己和對方倒酒。

 

「他之前還試過把我拖去後巷。」Danny不以為意的用平靜的語氣似是只是在說著什麼日常生活地語出驚人，McCoy發誓自己從未想過會聽到這些資訊，以後還能好好直視Danny嗎？其實大概是不能了。「這孩子怎麼那麼可怕？！」McCoy為自己捏一把汗，然後開始後悔請他喝酒，卻沒想到Danny不是借酒消愁，而是眼前這個比Jim可愛幾百倍又不會惹麻煩的人是名副其實的千杯不醉。

 

「哈！嚏！」Jim按了按自己的鼻翼用力吸了下鼻子，「鼻子過敏了......」他跟天花板邊無語相對望邊自言自語，翻個身拉好被子繼續睡。

 

「不過那是我唸書時的事。」Danny補充，很快又喝完一杯酒，將酒杯稍微推前示意McCoy倒酒。「總之我真的是很討厭Gabriel。」

 

他看到眼前的Danny臉上有千個太陽的光芒向著自己一起掃射——McCoy臉上掛著微笑，實際上很想逃離現場，自己怎麼那麼命苦啊，Jim跟Danny不約而同地跟自己訴感情苦惱，不過好友的作用不就是互相嘲笑互相幫忙嗎？

 

「Gabriel只是一時沒有顧到你的感受。」

 

「對吧......Gabriel...」一下子喝太多烈酒所以開始有點醉意的Danny迷茫地看著手裡的玻璃杯，然後重重砸在桌上趴下來就開始哭，McCoy真的心疼他那隻限量人手製酒杯，還好杯底夠厚才沒有碎掉。

 

「Danny，你別哭呀。」他伸手推在嚎淘大哭的人背上，又把椅子移到Danny身邊，Danny覺得累了就慢慢變成抽泣，強裝堅強的身影看得McCoy心酸。

 

「我想家，我想回去......」輕飄飄得似是耳邊碎語的話從桌下傳來，McCoy不知道該回什麼話，只好勾住Danny的肩，掌心在膀上輕拍，男人與男人之間的心靈感應啊。「Danny我跟你說，我們整條船的人都會幫你們找到回家的方法，只是這需要點時間，你忍忍好嗎？至少有Gabriel陪你到這裡你不是自己一個人呀。」McCoy不自覺地換上跟女兒說教的語氣，不過他沒那個時間不在乎了，只要能起到一絲毫的安慰效果就好。

 

「這艦上的小孩子還真多呀。」把醉酒的Danny送回去房間後McCoy捋了下他有點凌亂的頭髮時想，看了看隔壁寂靜的房間，有點不放心Jim於是又走過去敲門。聽到裡面沒有動靜又沒聲音他猜Jim是睡著了，也難怪，現在已經很晚了，Jim再怎麼胡鬧也到了該睡覺的時間。

 

宇宙第一好醫官又順利渡過了五年任務的其中一天，值得慶賀！

 

鬧鐘把Jim從夢中拉扯到殘酷的當下，他揉了揉自己一頭金黃色但亂成一團像個雞窩的毛拖著一身的疲憊步進浴室刷牙，看見旁邊那緊鎖並將他拒於千里之外的電子門，千萬種情緒又湧上心頭。兩人的關係再這樣僵化下去，Jim沒有把握自己能跟Spock或是其他人走完剩下的五年任務。他也許會被星聯革職然後失去自己深愛的企業號跟他的船員，假如真有那天的話，Jim也做好了心理準備。

 

畢竟還是自己選的路，Jim從來都不是有資格去怨人的那位。

 

他拍拍自己的臉，強逼自己回復到以往意氣風發的樣子，這樣船員們才有信心將性命交付予艦長。

 

「Captain on the bridge！」Chekov一如既往的喊著這句話，Jim舉著一杯英式紅茶坐到專屬的位置上，從始至終都沒有跟後方的瓦肯人對上過視線。至於Spock正想開口向Jim說些話時，有種悲傷的情緒在他腦海中一閃而過，使得他欲言又止。

 

是的，很明顯地他們的鏈接已經到了可以感知對方的感情，然而沒人敢正視他們之間的愛意。


End file.
